


Ты всего лишь вышел из ванной моего дома в одном полотенце!

by greensun



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Post V-Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: Эггзи возвращается не совсем в свой дом и встречает не совсем того призрака прошлого, которого ожидал





	Ты всего лишь вышел из ванной моего дома в одном полотенце!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kselen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В, AU, в которой у Чарли как минимум все хорошо с рукой
> 
> **Примечание:** написано незадолго до премьеры сиквела по совместному с моим дорогим соавтором **Кселен** укуру

Эггзи еще на подходе понял: что-то не так. Он был абсолютно уверен, что не оставлял свет на кухне, когда уходил утром.

Хотя все сигнализации и системы охраны оказались в порядке и делали вид, что никто сюда без ведома владельца не проникал. Но свет на кухне горел.

А еще — и после этого Эггзи окончательно уверился в том, что здесь кто-то был — в миске Джей Би лежал корм. Сам Джей Би встретил Эггзи у входной двери, но вел себя странно, словно задумчиво. И он совершенно точно доел завтрак утром, Эггзи своими глазами это видел. 

Да и влажный стакан на сушилке для посуды тоже выглядел подозрительно. 

Эггзи был сбит с толку. Кто может проникнуть в дом, обойдя несколько систем защиты — от Кингсмэн, между прочим! — и при этом накормить твоего пса и забыть выключить свет на кухне? 

Где-то под желудком стало холодно и мерзко. Эггзи вообще-то не был готов к тому, что в его новый дом вот так бесцеремонно вторгнутся на второй день после того, как Эггзи здесь поселился.. 

Разве что это...

Нет. Не может быть. 

Посильнее перехватив пистолет, Эггзи на мгновение зажмурился, убеждая себя, что после выстрела в голову не выживают. Гарри Харт мертв и остался где-то в Кентукки. Мерлин умудрился послать в Америку кого-то из технического персонала Кингсмэн, чтобы найти тело, но это произошло сегодня утром, и никаких новостей еще не приходило. 

Тем не менее, все они были убеждены, что Гарри Харт мертв. 

Он не мог вернуться домой.

Тут Эггзи услышал со второго этажа какой-то звук — непонятный, приглушенный расстоянием и стенами. Что ж. Все равно надо проверить, кто это, даже если это призрак из недавнего прошлого. 

Не то чтобы Эггзи боялся призраков, но ему стало откровенно не по себе. 

Он бесшумно поднялся по лестнице — надо же, ни одна ступенька не скрипнула! — с поднятым пистолетом, готовый ко всему, что только может быть. В конце концов, он недавно спас весь ебаный мир, чего ему бояться?

Эггзи пока плохо знал это место. Он провел тут всего пару ночей — причем одну из них еще тогда, с Гарри, в их двадцать четыре часа после испытания с поездом. Это оказалось сложно — смириться с мыслью, что теперь это был его, Эггзи, дом. Эггзи сначала как-то не думал о том, где будет жить, у него были дела поважнее. Спасение мира, например.

В конце концов, он мог без проблем перекантоваться в штаб-квартире Кингсмэн, а маме и Дейзи он бы что-нибудь со временем организовал. 

Ведь Эггзи негласно признали агентом Кингсмэн — и это было охуительной новостью, несмотря ни на что. Правда, Эггзи совсем не ожидал того, что его начнут называть Галахадом и отдадут в наследство все имущество Галахада предыдущего.

Однако Мерлин сразу же вручил Эггзи ключи с дурацким брелоком и сказал, что адрес Эггзи прекрасно знает и что не нужно ебать ему, Мерлину, мозг по поводу того, будто Эггзи не может там жить. 

Эггзи нужен был Кингсмэн в Лондоне, поближе к ателье, потому что столько дерьма надо разгребать, мир лихорадило до горячки, оставшиеся в строю агенты разлетелись по всему земному шару, и поэтому Эггзи предпочел не спорить, взять ключи и занять дом недавнего наставника. 

Здесь еще ничего не принадлежало ему, если не считать Джей Би и пары сумок с одеждой. Но ни одна половица не скрипнула под его ногой, пока он крался, до боли вслушиваясь в темноту. 

А потом вдруг резко, без предупреждения, раскрылась дверь в ванную комнату, впуская в коридор свет, и из нее вышел...

Совсем не тот призрак недавнего прошлого, о котором думал Эггзи.

— Прошу прощения? — вырвалось у него как-то совершенно автоматически. И когда он только успел нахвататься всех этих джентльменских штучек. 

— Тебя что-то смущает, Эггзи? 

Он выглядел так надменно и самоуверенно, и «Эггзи» в его исполнении звучало намного обиднее, чем то дурацкое «Эгги», которое ошибочно расслышала Рокси в их первую встречу.

Поэтому все это было так блядски сюрреалистично. 

— В самом деле, что бы могло меня смущать, — едко ответил Эггзи. — Ты всего лишь вышел из ванной моего дома в одном полотенце!

Чарли коротко взглянул вниз, на свои бедра, обернутые на удивление маленьким полотенцем — побольше не нашел, что ли? А потом снова посмотрел на Эггзи. Практически голый, с мокрыми волосами, абсолютно не смущенный ситуацией, даже тем, что ему в грудь было направлено дуло пистолета. 

— Как будто бы ты там чего-то не видел. Или не трогал, — хмыкнул он и медленно повел плечами. 

— Да какая нахуй разница, — Эггзи вцепился в пистолет до боли обеими руками. — Я едва тебя не пристрелил!

А может, и стоило просто сделать это сразу, как Эггзи узнал в незваном госте ебаного Чарли Хескета?

Тот прищурился и окинул Эггзи своим обычным взглядом свысока, изучающим и в то же время проницательным. Эггзи ненавидел этот взгляд, потому что сразу остро чувствовал все свои отличия от Чарли и от остальных в Кингсмэн. Эггзи ненавидел этот взгляд, потому что заслуживал его — и потому что на самом деле вовсе не уступал никому из образованных высокородных ублюдков.

Тем сильнее этот взгляд взбесил сейчас. Особенно потому, что Чарли был практически голый и беззащитный, а еще проебавшийся вкрай и непонятно как вообще выживший, когда же Эггзи был облачен в шикарный костюм и уже носил титул рыцаря Кингсмэн. Несмотря на все.

— Не принял меня, случайно, за твоего воскресшего наставника? — надменно усмехнулся Чарли.

— У меня все еще пистолет в руках, — напомнил ему Эггзи, даже не вздрогнув. 

Хотя, блядь, Чарли попал в самое больное, ублюдок. Он умел. 

— А я безоружный, мокрый и с голой грудью, — отозвался Чарли и медленно поднял руки. Эггзи только сейчас понял, что все это время Чарли старался не делать резких движений, и теперь он показательно сдавался перед Эггзи, почти нагой и совершенно безоружный. Вряд ли Чарли мог спрятать что-то опасное под этим маленьким полотенцем — если, конечно, не стал вдруг слишком изобретательным. Впрочем, Чарли и без оружия был очень даже опасен, Эггзи знал это не понаслышке.

В конце концов, Чарли умел разить одним словом, пусть Эггзи и отрастил толстую шкуру за время их знакомства.

— Ты не настолько меня ненавидишь, — Чарли примирительно улыбнулся, но Эггзи не поверил ему ни на мгновение и лишь тверже уперся ногами в пол, готовый выстрелить в любой момент. 

— Повторяю свой вопрос, — сказал он жестко. — Какого, блядь, хуя? 

Хороший вопрос, кстати. Какого хуя Эггзи все еще не пристрелил этого ублюдка? Какого хуя с ним вообще разговаривал? 

Но Чарли, черт возьми, был прав. Эггзи оказалось довольно сложно стрелять в безоружного и не слишком одетого врага.

К тому же, Чарли выглядел... не очень хорошо. Эггзи разглядел это только что — сразу как отошел от первого шока неожиданной встречи. Чарли был непривычно бледный, с несколькими яркими синяками на ребрах, и правый висок у него странно тонул в тени. А если присмотреться к глазам... 

Чарли очевидно замялся, хотя совсем не двигался, так и стоял в сдающейся позе. Но Эггзи видел, как он напрягся, действительно напрягся, словно его сковало страхом.

Какое необычное зрелище.

— Если бы я явился в один из домов моей семьи, меня бы тут же засек Мерлин, — медленно и преувеличенно спокойно признался Чарли. 

Эггзи ужасно захотелось расхохотаться, но он должен был держать Чарли на мушке. 

— То есть, ты думаешь, что сейчас он тебя не засек? — едко спросил Эггзи и посмотрел поверх очков. 

В конце концов, Чарли не был идиотом. 

У него дернулся угол рта и явно напряглись пальцы раскрытых ладоней. 

— Я думал, — еще более медленно и спокойно начал Чарли, — что он тебя предупредит, и тогда мне придется в первую очередь говорить с тобой, а не с ним. Буду честен — так легче.

Чарли что, признался в своем страхе перед Мерлином? Нет, конечно, Мерлин реально опасный мужик, как ни крути, но с чего Чарли так его бояться? 

С другой стороны, Чарли проебал испытание на верность и помешал Кингсмэн в спасении мира. Блядь, на его месте Эггзи вообще сбежал бы на другой край света, а не лез в дом к одному из агентов. 

Все-таки Чарли ебанутый, Эггзи был прав с самой первой минуты их знакомства. 

— Какой, блядь, пиздец, — резюмировал он. Почти до боли сжал пистолет, с усилием немного расслабился, не прекращая целиться. А потом вдруг сказал: — Я считал, что ты умер. 

Кингсмэн пока не успел опознать всех обезглавленных в бункере Валентайна, и черт знает, сколько еще таких тел валялось в бункерах по всему миру. Но в том, что Чарли мертв, Эггзи все это время не сомневался. Он вообще не задумывался о том, что может быть иначе. Чарли вместе со своей семьей был среди приглашенных Валентайна. Им всем взорвало головы.

Все, конец истории. 

С другой стороны, этот — что это? ожог? — на виске Чарли, который трудно было рассмотреть в полумраке коридора, освещенного лишь светом, идущим из распахнутой ванной... 

— Поздравь меня, я жив, — как-то едко улыбнулся Чарли. — И даже в нормальном самочувствии. Буду, если посплю пару часов. 

Он повел подбородком, но больше вообще не двигался — сдающийся призрак без простыни, не иначе.

По крайней мере, тени под его глазами и правда тянули на что-то, очевидно связанное с зомби.

Не то чтобы Эггзи хоть как-то сочувствовал Чарли. Жалеть его точно было не за что. 

Эггзи вообще его не понимал. То, что Чарли заявился в этот дом, с его стороны было довольно... опрометчивым поступком. Практически самоубийственным. Не мог же он знать, что здесь теперь живет Эггзи. Да это и неважно — Чарли откровенно перешел дорогу Кингсмэн, но все равно решился на контакт.

Блядь, какое вообще отношение ко всему этому имеет Эггзи!

Он вдруг понял, как ужасно устал. Последние дни были, мягко говоря, насыщенными, Эггзи спал меньше восьми часов за все это время, они в ателье вкалывали так, что звенело в башке. Мерлин потому и отпустил его сегодня пораньше, чтобы Эггзи смог хоть немного отдохнуть и прийти в себя. 

Он, блядь, предвкушал, как придет домой, приготовит что-нибудь перекусить, проторчит в душе не меньше часа, а потом просто завалится на кровать и отрубится под храп и хрюканье Джей Би на ближайшие блаженные десять часов. 

Такой шикарный план, Эггзи ведь больше ничего от этой жизни не надо было, и тут ему на голову свалился голый, мать его, Чарли. 

Какого вообще хуя, а? 

— Выметайся из моего дома, — потребовал Эггзи почти яростно. 

Он совершенно точно не хотел разбираться с проблемами ебучего Чарли. Особенно сейчас. Пусть катится к Мерлину, пусть приползает на крыльцо к ателье и вымаливает снисхождение, но Эггзи не хотел иметь к этому никакого отношения.

Чарли, конечно же, был другого мнения. 

— Это не твой дом, — заявил он вдруг. — И ты к нему еще не привык.

Вот ты ж... Эггзи подавил вспыхнувшее желание как следует зажмуриться. Чарли действительно умел бить в яблочко. 

Он был тем еще мазилой в тире, еле выбивал нужные очки во время отбора в Кингсмэн (по крайней мере, так казалось Эггзи), но в сфере попадания по болевым он всегда демонстрировал неплохое мастерство.

— Чарли. Пошел. Нахуй, — раздельно и четко произнес Эггзи. 

Чарли не обратил на это никакого внимания:

— Кстати, забыл сказать. Тебе очень идет костюм.

Нет, серьезно, почему Эггзи все еще не пристрелил его? Хрен с ней, с неожиданностью, да и с застарелой неприязнью тоже хрен, но за такие вот комментарии и наглость пуля в лоб — самый заслуженный ответ.

Но Эггзи не стрелял. Держал палец на спусковом крючке, чувствовал его сопротивление, еще чуть-чуть, и он поддастся, и через руку пройдет отдача от выстрела. Все тело было готово к этому — надо же, как Эггзи быстро привык к фирменным пистолетам Кингсмэн. Необычные, но сконструированы гениально. И все же рука Эггзи не дрогнула. 

Неужели его так сильно пронял этот обнаженный и сдающийся вид Чарли?

Он ведь даже не выглядел, как какой-нибудь несчастный мокрый пес. Нет, Чарли выглядел именно как наглый ублюдок-зомби, который нагло воспользовался ванной Эггзи и нагло давил на жалость, и эта темнота на его правом виске, на которую так или иначе соскальзывал взгляд...

Нет, Эггзи не чувствовал вины за этот ожог, который наверняка блядски болел. Но все равно не мог не смотреть на него — и не мог выстрелить, как ни уговаривал себя. 

Проклятье. 

— В самом деле? — елейно спросил Эггзи после долгой паузы и хмыкнул. — Чарли, у меня еще и парализатор есть. Говорят, чертовски неприятно после него отходить. 

Чарли медленно, серьезно кивнул, не опуская сдающихся рук.

— Спасибо, что предупредил, — абсолютно без иронии сказал он. — Буду вдвойне осторожен. Но костюм правда классный.

Нет, он что, все-таки идиот? 

— Очень выгодно подчеркивает твои плечи. И осанку — я даже не догадывался, что ты так можешь. И задницу. Правда, сейчас мне ее не видно, но в бункере Валентайна я немного успел налюбоваться, уж прости. 

Он сообщал все это с такой откровенной простотой, которая совершенно обезоруживала. Эггзи в жизни не думал, что Чарли может говорить с ним, особенно такие вещи, без высокомерного блеска в глазах и издевки в голосе. 

И это выглядело еще более язвительно, если честно, но все равно обезоруживало.

Вот ведь хитрый говнюк. 

— Чарли, — вздохнул Эггзи. — Ты считаешь, я не смогу выгнать тебя отсюда нахуй силой? 

И не думай, что твое очарование как-то сработает, придурок. 

Чарли пожал плечами — плавно, все еще не делая резких движений. Чуть улыбнулся — кривовато, словно через боль.

— Сможешь, — ровно сказал он. — И, возможно, даже швырнешь мои немногочисленные вещи вслед, чтобы не оставлять меня голым на улице. 

— Так в чем твоя проблема? — не выдержал Эггзи всего этого фарса. 

— Разреши мне остаться? 

Чарли спросил это так просто, словно был давним другом Эггзи, словно имел полное право на такую просьбу, словно они всего лишь провели вместе хороший вечер за выпивкой и просмотром футбола, и Чарли слишком перебрал, чтобы ехать домой.

— С какого бы черта мне это делать? — устало спросил Эггзи, потому что он окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит. 

Чарли снова пожал плечами.

— Я могу надавить на все, что между нами было? 

— Не можешь, потому что между нами ничего не было, — отрезал Эггзи и замялся. — Почти. 

Если не считать пары яростных дрочек и не меньше десятка столь же яростных поцелуев, которыми они выясняли отношения вместо драк. Это всякий раз случалось ужасно неловко, на сплошных эмоциях, от адреналина и ненависти, и никак иначе. Эггзи никогда не мог понять, как это произошло, и после каждого такого инцидента обещал себе больше никогда в это не ввязываться, но потом обнаруживал себя зло целующим Чарли в его наглый, ехидный рот, потому что так его было проще всего заткнуть. 

Еще оставался вариант продемонстрировать свое превосходство во время тестов и испытаний, но такие возможности случались намного реже, чем хотелось бы. 

Так или иначе, все это вообще нельзя было считать чем-то... на что можно надавить в такой ситуации. 

— Эггзи, — тихо сказал Чарли, не шелохнувшись. 

— Что еще? 

— Ты даже опустил пистолет.

Эггзи посмотрел на свои руки, все еще крепко сжимающие пистолет, который теперь был направлен дулом в пол, и закрыл глаза. 

Черт возьми. Просто. Что за хуйня.

Надо взять себя в руки. Эггзи расправил плечи и снова посмотрел на Чарли. Пистолет он больше не поднимал, но и убирать обратно в кобуру не собирался.

— Потому что я тебя слушаю, — нехотя сказал Эггзи. — У тебя есть двадцать секунд. 

Чарли несколько мгновений смотрел на него — словно осторожно подбирал нужные слова в голове, словно действительно боялся сказать что-то не то. 

Словно вот так, не будучи на прицеле, он чувствовал себя намного более уязвимым. 

Странное ощущение. 

— В бункере погибла моя семья, — тихо сказал Чарли, почти израсходовав свои двадцать секунд. Он сказал это без эмоций, без боли в голосе, но его лицо так исказило — от сжатых губ до темноты на правом виске.

— Знаю, — ответил Эггзи. — И сочувствую. Но разве это что-то меняет? 

Нет, за смерть семьи Хескетов Эггзи тоже вины не чувствовал. Из-за его шальной идеи погибло намного больше народу, который был важнее и полезнее для всей этой гребаной планеты, чем семейка британских аристократов. Их забота о будущем человечества, включающая согласие на безумный план по геноциду от Валентайна, заслуживала такого результата.

Эггзи краем уха слышал, что как минимум главу семьи Хескетов опознали, но ему было не до того, чтобы испытывать хоть какие-то эмоции по этому поводу.

Даже стоя напротив его сына. 

Тот медленно, запоздало опустил руки — они безвольно повисли вдоль тела, но Эггзи все равно видел напряженность Чарли. То, как он переступил с ноги на ногу, словно собирался с силами, чтобы продолжить мысль. То, как он слегка наклонил голову, пряча в тенях проклятый правый висок. 

— Я не хочу идти ни в один дом моей семьи, — после очередной неловкой паузы начал Чарли. — Я не могу даже снять себе что-нибудь, ведь весь мир все еще в огне. 

Вот уж точно. 

Но, блин, при чем тут Эггзи? 

— У меня было два варианта, — продолжил Чарли, — заявиться на порог ателье, рискуя в первое же мгновение получить пулю в голову, а то и что-нибудь похуже...

— Или прийти ко мне, — закончил за него Эггзи. Почему-то во рту стало горько. 

Неужели у Чарли не было больше вариантов? Сбежать в другую страну — подальше от Кингсмэн и от травмирующей потери. Или остановиться у друзей, у него должны остаться друзья, несмотря на то, что он был из той самой элиты, которая согласилась на план Валентайна. Или что-нибудь, блядь, еще, нет, ну серьезно, почему у него было только два сомнительных варианта?

А Чарли улыбнулся ему:

— Верно. 

Вот так. Просто и нагло. 

— Как ты узнал адрес? — жестко спросил Эггзи. 

Можно было еще поинтересоваться, каким это, блядь, образом Чарли прошел через системы защиты незамеченным, но Эггзи и так знал, что Чарли как раз в этом был мастер.. 

— Ммм, — протянул Чарли. — Это долгая история. Можно я хотя бы надену штаны? 

— Нет. 

— Буду считать, что тебе нравится любоваться мною, — Чарли снова улыбнулся, но на этот раз это была его обычная улыбочка, самоуверенная и самовлюбленная. — Я... Мне всегда хотелось узнать, кто твой наставник. 

Ничего удивительного, Чарли постоянно пытался узнать про Эггзи как можно больше. Задавал вопросы, порой совсем прямолинейные, или добивался информации исподтишка. Иногда Эггзи казалось, что Чарли на нем просто помешался, но на самом деле Чарли не гнушался похожих методов и в отношении остальных рекрутов. 

Возможно, он просто был хитрым говнюком и старался узнать про своих соперников как можно больше, но только с Эггзи он делал это так страстно и так грубо. 

Большую часть времени Эггзи держался под таким напором, но он бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что Чарли напрямую спрашивал Мерлина или использовал свои впечатляющие навыки хакерства. 

— И ты что? — Эггзи оскалился ему в ответ. — Взломал сверхсекретную базу данных Кингсмэн с айфона?

Сам Эггзи в технологических приемчиках ориентировался намного хуже, но все равно порой мысленно ржал с баек, которые Чарли регулярно травил остальным рекрутам вечерами за просмотром телевизора. 

Чарли вдруг перестал высокомерно улыбаться и опустил глаза. Потом снова посмотрел на Эггзи и ответил кристально честно:

— Спросил у Артура. 

И как только успел, сволочь. Ведь у него не было двадцати четырех часов с наставником. Значит, все те разы, когда он внезапно пропадал, он встречался с Артуром... И, быть может, получал от него полезную информацию — иначе с чего бы такому придурку так блистательно сдавать почти все безумные тесты Мерлина?

С другой стороны, Эггзи совсем не удивился.

— Мило, — сквозь зубы процедил он. 

— Еще бы, — Чарли усмехнулся и прищурился. — О смерти твоего Харта я тоже узнал от Артура. В нашей последней беседе. 

На этой реплике его голос сорвался, и он, нахмурившись, прочистил горло.

Он словно хотел сказать что-то еще, но так и не сделал этого. Интересно, когда это Чарли сумел после своего феерического провала с испытанием на рельсах поговорить с Артуром? Ведь тот был так на него рассержен, Эггзи прекрасно это помнил.

Может, Чарли звонил ему — или даже пришел лично, чтобы умолять о снисхождении и втором шансе? 

Эггзи попытался представить себе это зрелище. Все выходило больно пошло и низко, но почему-то не верилось, что гордый Чарли на такое способен. 

С другой стороны, Чарли умел удивлять. 

— Что, тебя настолько хорошо приложило по мозгам? — жестко сказал ему Эггзи. — Ты заслужил это. 

Ты заслужил быть выброшенным прочь, потому что показал свою настоящую сущность. Ты заслужил удара током в свою сраную башку, потому что помешал спасению мира. Ты заслужил весь этот пиздец.

— Знаю, Эггзи. Я знаю.

Они замолчали, глядя друг на друга. Эггзи вдруг понял, как нелепа вся эта ситуация. Он, усталый и замученный, но все еще в идеальном, ни капли не помявшемся за весь тяжелый день костюме. И почти голый и мокрый Чарли напротив. Пистолет в руке одного, полная безоружность другого. И чужой дом, все еще помнящий своего теперь уже мертвого хозяина. 

— И что потом? — Эггзи уцепился за возможность вырваться из этого странного ощущения, продолжив дурацкий допрос.

Но это действительно было как минимум вопросом безопасности, в конце-то концов. 

— Ну, — Чарли пожал плечами, более резко и дергано, — найти адрес по имени было намного проще, чем ты думаешь. Я даже удивился.

Эггзи тоже удивился, но решил не демонстрировать этого. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — И как ты тогда узнал, что теперь здесь живу я?

Чарли не ответил, зябко повел одним плечом, переступил с ноги на ногу. 

— Почему я должен вытаскивать из тебя каждое предложение? — разозлился Эггзи. 

На это Чарли вскинул голову выше нужного и посмотрел с вызовом:

— Потому что я замерз и устал.

По нему это было прекрасно видно, но у Эггзи не находилось (и не хотелось находить) никаких причин проявлять снисхождение. 

— Ты не ответил, — напомнил он Чарли как можно более нетерпеливо. 

Несколько долгих секунд они играли в гляделки, напряженные и странные, почти звенящие в воздухе несказанными словами и подавленными эмоциями. 

Чарли сдался первым:

— Все намного проще, Эггзи. Я не знал. 

Они замолчали. 

То есть, Чарли как-то — неведомо как! — выбрался с базы Валентайна. Кстати, это было на грани невозможного, потому что в бункере остались работники из техперсонала Кингсмэн, и прошмыгнуть мимо них должно быть непросто. Эггзи знал, что иначе, чем на самолете, оттуда выбраться нельзя, и он смутно мог представить, как Чарли это провернул. Ведь он наверняка чувствовал себя нехорошо чисто физически, все-таки заряд в пятьдесят тысяч вольт — это тебе не хуй собачий. И судя по всему, Эггзи все же нехило разбил ему нос, когда отправлял в окончательный нокаут. Интересно, насколько тяжело Чарли приходил в себя? И видел обезглавленные трупы, раз был в курсе смерти своей семьи. 

Эггзи не мог представить, каково это — узнать, что вся твоя семья мертва. Он так беспокоился за маму и Дейзи, он так боялся, что с ними что-то случится, но благодаря Рокси обошлось. А Чарли лишился всего. И как-то в этом состоянии выбрался из бункера — в обход эвакуации заложников, оставшись незамеченным. И потом не иначе как чудом вернулся из тех российских ебеней в Англию — хотя после Дня В все воздушные границы были практически полностью закрыты, да и вообще весь мир полыхал, как безумный. 

И потом Чарли решил спрятаться у Кингсмэн под носом. Вспомнил о том, что один из агентов погиб незадолго до Дня В, и, скорее всего, его дом еще пустует. Нашел его имя в каком-нибудь телефонном справочнике или черт знает как, узнал адрес, пробрался в дом, обойдя сложнейшие системы защиты, и обнаружил, что дом не пустует. 

Здесь ведь не было толком никаких вещей Эггзи (не то чтобы у Эггзи вообще были какие-то свои вещи), но здесь ждал своего хозяина Джей Би. 

А Чарли, несмотря на все его подколки и оскорбления, питал к этому мопсу какие-то особенные чувства и не мог не узнать.

И надеялся на разговор с Эггзи.

Эггзи присмотрелся к Чарли и словно заново увидел то, что на самом деле не могло не броситься в глаза — темные, глубокие тени под глазами, будто Чарли не спал все это время с Дня В. Усталые складки вокруг рта. Странные синяки на ребрах. Напряженность в правой половине лица — наверняка от уже почти застарелой боли в кое-как обработанном ожоге. Подрагивающие от уязвимой открытости кончики пальцев. И затаенный страх в глазах — пусть Чарли и хорохорился, язвил и строил из себя невесть что. 

Он нервничал, он боялся, он понимал, что его могут убить в любой момент. 

Эггзи глубоко вздохнул и убрал пистолет в кобуру.

— Ладно. Но у меня остались к тебе вопросы. 

— Неудивительно, сэр Ланселот, — усмехнулся Чарли, но это было совсем не зло и не едко, скорее устало.

Эггзи сам не знал, почему, но он вдруг все-таки сдался. 

Потому что понял, что на самом деле и правда не сможет выгнать этого мудака прочь, несмотря на всю свою усталость. 

И нет, конечно, дело не в жалости. Или в том, что между ними, блядь, «было». 

В конце концов, они оба чудом пережили апокалипсис.

— Сэр Галахад, — поправил Эггзи не менее устало. — Рокси победила.

О, только ради этого взгляда Чарли стоило вообще оказаться в этой ситуации. Эггзи наслаждался им несколько долгих сладких секунд, а потом деловито продолжил:

— Кухня — на первом этаже и дважды налево, пусть ты и так это уже знаешь, — Эггзи не стал скрывать того, как устал и вымотался. — Давай хотя бы сделаем вид, что мы нормальные люди, и поговорим спокойно за чашкой чая.

Вообще Эггзи не помешало бы и что-нибудь покрепче, но, с другой стороны, чай действительно делает все лучше, а еще Эггзи ужасно проголодался и мечтал о полноценном ужине... Но на такой у него точно сил не хватит, но хоть как-то...

Чарли серьезно кивнул, и Эггзи отвернулся, отчаянно не желая видеть на его породистом лице эту отчаянную благодарность. И бросил через плечо:

— Но сначала, ради Дьявола, надень штаны.


End file.
